Blind Date
by Akitsuki Akira
Summary: In which both Ayumi and Mitsuhiko try in vain to get their best friends on a blind date. AixConan. AU.


"_Please_, Ai-chan! You have to go!"

Haibara Ai sighed at the incessant whining and looked at her side to see her best friend Ayumi tugging at her sleeve, complete with the puppy dog eyes.

She loved her best friend to death, really, enough to put up with all her crazy ideas. But no, she had to put her foot down on this one. "I am most definitely _not _going on one of your blind dates, Ayumi-chan." Ai sighed, shrugging her sleeve from Ayumi's grasp.

But Ayumi was nothing but a persistent girl. "I swear he's worth your time. He's Mitsuhiko-kun's best friend, for God's sakes!"

Ai groaned, returning back on reading the latest fashion magazine. "And while I find your boyfriend quite endearing, Ayumi, all his friends you set me up with were either idiots or perverts." The last words were punctuated by a vicious turning of a page.

"This one is different." Ayumi grinned, perching herself on the table near Ai's chair. "He reminds me of you, actually. He has an IQ that's off the charts, and he's in the running for the class valedictorian. He's polite and cultured. Totally _not_ a pervert."

Ai watched as Ayumi took the remote and switched the channel from National Geographic to Disney Channel. "May I remind you that that was what you said last time, and he spent the entire lunch trying to play footsie with me. And don't change the channel, I'm watching that."

Ayumi's lower lip began to tremble, and seeing that it was a sign of an incoming puppy dog look that was more potent than the last one, Ai gave her best friend a withering look. "No, Ayumi-chan."

* * *

><p>"Oh, for the love of everything that is holy, just go on the goddamn date!"<p>

Conan smirked, looking at his best friend with twinkling blue eyes. He found it highly amusing to see Mitsuhiko trying his best to set him up on a blind date. "For the last time, Mitsuhiko, absolutely not. I am not going to subject myself to lunch with a stranger just so that you could earn some brownie points on your girlfriend. I am perfectly capable on finding myself a date."

Mitsuhiko groaned, looking murderously at Conan who was lazily rereading Sherlock Holmes for the nth time. "Look, I really don't give a crap about your non-existent love life, but this girl is Ayumi's best friend and totally incredible. I'm doing you a favour here, you ungrateful ass!"

Conan snorted. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Hear me out, will you?" Mitsuhiko's voice started to sound panicked. "I promised my girl that I'll make you come tomorrow, and I swear, she's going to be pissed at me if I don't fulfil the end of the bargain. You know how mad Ayumi gets!"

"Yeah. You don't get some tongue action for at least a week."

Mitsuhiko winced, but let the comment go. It was no use denying the truth. "Aw, come on. At least do me this one favour! Haibara-san is gorgeous, plus smart too. Ayumi says that she wants to be a scientist someday, and did you know she plays the piano? You could both do duets since you use a violin!"

"You really have to work on your persuasion skills, Mitsuhiko." Conan said, pausing before flipping another page. "Did you say that Ayumi's best friend's name is Ai?"

There was a pause, and Conan looked up to see his friend looking at him suspiciously. "How did you know that was Haibara-san's first name?"

Conan stopped reading his book. "Please. You told me that five minutes ago."

"So you _were_ paying attention!"

"Even so, Mitsuhiko, I am still not going."

* * *

><p>"Give me my bag, Ayumi-chan. I'm already late as it is."<p>

"Not before you promise to go to the date!"

Haibara bit back a curse, and instead gave out a loud sigh. She was needed in the laboratory to test if the blood splattered in the crime scene was that of the suspect in about five minutes, and with the drive taking up ten minutes and Ayumi holding her up, she was sure to take an earful from Inspector Takagi later. "Ayumi-chan…" She said in a dangerous tone. It was the tone that said If-you –don't-get-out-of-my-way-I-don't-care-if-you're-my-best-friend-or-not-you-are-so-dead.

But Ayumi, God bless her soul, ignored Haibara's tone and started to babble. "I swear, he's your soul mate, Ai-chan. He is wonderful for you! Do you know that he sometimes help the police whenever there's a crime they can't solve? They say he's the new Sherlock Holmes, Conan-kun's that amazing! You're helping the police sometimes when it comes to forensics, right, Ai-chan?"

Ayumi looked cheerfully at her best friend to see her suspended in action, a pillow still clutched in a raised hand, as though she was planning to throw it at her. Haibara was blinking at her. "So Conan's Mitsuhiko's best friend?"

"Yes!" Ayumi squealed, ecstatic to see Haibara finally paying attention. "Are you finally going to the date? Please say you are!"

Haibara ducked when her bag flew from Ayumi's grasp as she started to jump up and down in excitement. "Calm down, I never said anything." She huffed, recovering her fallen bag and arranging her things strewed inside. "And really, Ayumi-chan, I lost count of how many times I told you no."

"But-But he's perfect for you!" Ayumi wailed, flailing her arms and giving Haibara the puppy dog eyes of doom. "Do you know one time when I was hanging out with Mitsuhiko-kun and Conan-kun and I asked them where do they want to get something to drink, he told us he loved to have coffee at Bo's, which is your most favourite-est place in the whole wide world when it comes to coffee, and he ordered a cappuccino, also your most favourite-est coffee in the whole wide world!" Ayumi took her time in breathing a lungful of air after her tirade before giving Haibara her hundred mega-watt smile that no one could say no to. "See? Absolutely perfect!"

Fortunately, Haibara was immune to her best friend's pleading eyes and shook her head, looking highly amused about something. "Ayumi-chan, I already swore off blind dates, so my answer is still no. And I'll be leaving now, since I'm pretty sure I'll be facing execution when I arrive in the laboratory for my lateness."

And ignoring Ayumi's protest, Haibara slammed the door to her apartment shut.

* * *

><p>"Look, Conan, you know that I don't beg."<p>

"And yet why do I have this feeling that you're going to do it any minute now?"

Mitsuhiko growled at the smartass comment, but gave a dejected sigh and plopped himself beside Conan on the sofa, giving his best friend a glare that could have made plants shrivel up and die. "Shut up. I've always wondered why you became my best friend instead of Genta."

Conan, who was focused on playing Tekken on Mitsuhiko's PSP, answered absentmindedly. "Because you love me so much and you can't stand watching Genta eat chips that are almost half his body size."

"Shut up." Mitsuhiko repeated. "Look, there's no harm in meeting Haibara-san. You won't be bored whenever you're talking to her since you have lots in common to talk about. And she's popular to boot!"

"Really." Came Conan's dry response, making it clear that he wasn't giving Mitsuhiko an ounce of his attention.

"Really!" Mitsuhiko shouted. "You have no idea how many times Ayumi had to ask me to get Haibara-san out of situations whenever her stalkers ask her to be their girlfriend."

Conan's hands abruptly stopped in tapping at the controllers feverishly, looking blankly at Mitsuhiko before wincing when his character died. "Ai has stalkers?" He asked, a bit sharply.

"Many, many, many stalkers!" Mitsuhiko's grew loud at each word, relieved that Conan was finally looking at him. "They follow her around and stuff. They give her love letters in her locker _every_ day. They're the reason why she hates walking by her self at night and – Conan, _you're breaking my PSP's screen!_"

Conan blinked and looked down at the poor PSP, whose screen was now cracked – probably beyond repair. He laughed sheepishly. "Oops. Must have held it too hard."

"Oops? Do you have any idea how much this cost?" Mitsuhiko shrieked, snatching the PSP from Conan's hands before starting to cry a bit comically, all blind date-related topics apparently forgotten. "_You broke my PSP!_"

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry I can't go to the double date, Ayumi-chan." Haibara apologized, hearing her best friend make sympathetic noises on the phone. "I still have the flu, you see."<p>

"That's okay! Conan-kun just called Mitsuhiko-kun, and he just told him that he caught the flu too! Is that coincidence or what?"

"I guess." Haibara said. "Well, I won't keep Mitsuhiko waiting, Ayumi-chan. I'll see you later."

"So…" Conan's voice drawled lazily from his perch at his girlfriend's lap, staring at Haibara when she disconnected the call. "When are you going to tell Ayumi that we already met, that we're already together, and that we are engaging in certain explicit activities that made your flu transfer to me?"

Haibara smirked, running her fingers on Conan's dark hair and took the eyeglass precariously perched on her boyfriend's nose, placing it on her bedside table. "I'd like to see her suffer more. After all the blind dates she put me through, I think I'm entitled to see her efforts in matchmaking us together."

Conan grinned, sitting up and catching Haibara's lips in a searing kiss. He wondered when Ayumi and Mitsuhiko would catch on.

* * *

><p><em>I hope everyone enjoyed my one shot. I figured I'd post this separately from <em>Requited, Unrequited_ since it's been getting few reviews lately. _

_If you look closely, you'd find hints on how did Ai and Conan met. Review~! :)_


End file.
